


Tattoo

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Stephen moaned in frustration, trying to encourage Nick to move, but he stubbornly stayed where he was, tracing the outline of Stephen's tattoo with his tongue. He'd had it done where his hip bone stretched the skin, so that no one would see it unless he wanted them to, but now he was really beginning to regret it.

Nick seemed fascinated by the black lines and could spend what felt like hours licking it and slowly driving him insane. Eventually, Nick took pity on him and Stephen thrust up into his mouth, finally achieving the release he'd been begging for.


End file.
